Natalie Milton
D. O. B: 04/14/1997 Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: Odessa Texas Occupation: Student Power: Cyberkinesis/ Telepathy Personality Natalie used to be an innocent child, traveling the globe with her parents who were both in the military. This changed after the accident that left her an orphan. She is mostly withdrawn though it contradicts her old social personality. Through her travels she picked up on many things and speaks decent japanese, and spanish. Destroyed by her loss she has trouble accepting that fact that any one could do such an act, and hates those who would commit violence to obtain their goal. Though she can be easily manipulated into violence her self if it means the destruction her her parents killers. She is driven for revenge on the terrorists who killed her family, and as a result is very athletic and smart. Spending most of her days studying and working out. Natalie is kind a to those who are kind back, and vice versa. When she's old enough she wants to join the military but for now she is being forced to live a normal happy life. She occasionally stares of into the distance her tortured mind searching for answers to her horrible life. Sense her joining of UWFV she has become much more quick witted and strong minded. In control of her gifts and driven to use them. History 'Adotive Family Relations:' June Summers Daniel Simmons Carol Thornby Susan Thornby 'Family Relations:' Nea Milton 'Significant People:' Florence Nailah Dwayne Hamilton 'Origin:' Natalie's life used to be fine moving from place to place. She was born in a military family and never got to settle down. This all changed at the age of 8. Her life took a turn for the worse when both her parents were killed on duty, by some sort of terrorist organization. It destroyed her, she loved her family. This reduced her from an out going social little girl to a withdrawn shy one. She keeps a picture of her family around her neck at all times, knowing they would watch over her. In a fit of rage she was dragged into an orphanage. depressed she spent most of her time in her room on the last gift she was given her laptop computer. It took a while for her to open up and even then all she really liked to do was study and exorsize. She hoped that one day she wold have the strength to join the military herself and exact revenge. It was around this time when she began to manifest. Her powers had basically created a cybernetic poltergust, through her tween aged stress. Her fellow orphans freaked out thinking the computers of the orphanage were haunted. Natalie was scared as well seeing as the activity happened around her the most. At first she thought she was being watched by an angel. But she lost her optimism ages ago. The hauntings getting worse, Natalie locked herself away even deeper. Scared to her witts end, it was not until the day when the signals became visible to her. Alone and in fear some how she was able to cocoon her self in a web of wi fi signals. Letting it flow for an hour she later learned that the near bye houses had been experiencing unexplained delays in there internet connections. Natalie began to practice her power, So much so the other children thought she was possessed scared for her health the Orphans head mistress decided to git Natalie to a regular home ASAP. 'Season 6: '''Natalie is sean getting adopted and intigrating into her new life style '''Season 7: '''Natalie has joined the Union Wells Vigilanties. '''Alternate Future: ' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:UWFVA